Amanhecer
by Miss Just
Summary: One-shot, Hikaru/Kaoru. "'Por favor' implorou."


_**Amanhecer**_

_§_

_Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_§_

"Hikaru"

Abriu os olhos lentamente, as imagens do sonho que acabara de ter ainda na mente. A dor e o sofrimento que o seu subconsciente lhe trouxe pareciam demasiado reais. Virou o rosto para o lado, esperando encontrar o corpo adormecido de Hikaru. Porém, apenas encontrou a cama vazia. Sentou-se fazendo os lençóis de linho branco deslizarem pela sua pele pálida, expondo o tronco nu à tímida luz da lua que entrava pelas cortinas da janela mal fechada.

"Hikaru?" chamou novamente, desta vez consciente que o fazia. Esperou resposta, mas nada indicou a presença do irmão no quarto. Levantou-se, atravessou o cómodo e parou perto da varanda. Viu os cabelos ruivos, idênticos aos seus, a esvoaçarem ao vento e a pele pálida, tal como a sua, iluminada pelo luar.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sentindo a fresca brisa de inícios de Primavera a acariciar-lhe as costas. Enlaçou os braços em volta da cintura de Hikaru, encostando-se delicadamente a ele, apoiou o queixo no ombro do irmão e suspirou, não sem antes lhe depositar um leve beijo na curva do seu pescoço.

"Kaoru" murmurou o outro rapaz, sorrindo ao sentir os lábios do irmão contra a sua pele. "Tive um pesadelo.."

"Eu também" respondeu Kaoru, fechando os olhos, permitindo que se ouvisse o leve silêncio da noite e sentindo o irmão a abraçá-lo com mais força.

"Promete-me... promete-me que nunca me abandonarás. Por favor."

"Hikaru..."

"Por favor" implorou. "Eu sei que é egoísta, mas é demasiado doloroso... imaginar, sequer, viver sem ti!"

Kaoru apoiou as mãos sobre as do irmão, segurando-as com força, enquanto fechava os olhos e se permitia a inalar o leve aroma a madressilva que era trazido até eles pela fraca brisa.

§

_Yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_Fureau no wa itami dake_

_Futari wo musunde kudasai_

_§_

"Será errado se eu o fizer?" perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. "E se eu falhar essa promessa?"

"Kaoru..."

"Perdoa-me, mas é doloroso pensar nessa possibilidade" confessou, virando-se de frente para o irmão e abrindo os olhos, encarando-o. "Pensar que poderei acordar um dia de manhã e não te ter a meu lado."

Hikaru passou os braços em volta do pescoço do irmão, afundando o rosto na pele fria que era igual à sua, deixando escapar um soluço, sentido os fios de cabelo ruivos a misturarem-se com os seus e a mão de Kaoru, suave e delicada, na sua face.

"Eu prometo" murmurou. "Mesmo sabendo que é egoísta fazê-lo... eu prometo!"

"Kaoru"

"Eu nunca te deixarei, Hikaru!"

_§_

_Bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_Tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_§_

As mãos de Kaoru, levemente pousadas sobre o rosto do irmão, delicadas e gentis, acariciando a pele alva de Hikaru, fazendo-o levantar o olhar, permitindo que ambos se encarassem. Os olhos espelhados, iguais, brilhantes. O toque suave dos lábios, quentes naquela noite fresca, unidos, únicos, formando um só por escassos segundos, mas tempo suficiente para se completarem, para se pertencerem mutuamente.

A noite havia terminado sem que eles se apercebessem e o começo de um novo dia surgia no céu. Os primeiros raios de sol ousavam espreitar sobre o horizonte. Os dois afastaram-se lentamente, encarando o amanhecer, vendo o início de um futuro incerto. As mãos tocaram-se, leves e subtis, e os dedos entrelaçaram-se firmemente. As cabeças encostadas, misturando os cabelos com a mesma tonalidade, as respirações sincronizadas, como se fossem apenas um, duas metades do mesmo ser.

_§_

_Zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_Arukidasu_

_§_

"Hikaru?"

"Doushita, Kaoru?"

"Aishiteru..."

* * *

**N.A.:**

Tradução das falas:

"_Que se passa, Kaoru?"_

"_Eu amo-te..."_

Tradução, título e letra da música: www . animelyrics . com / Anime / loveless / michiyuki . htm

Esta one-shot foi inspirada num amv dos irmãos Hitachiin (aliás o fim é exactamente igual ao início do amv). Caso se interessem pelo amv: www . youtube . com / watch?vw2daH5Mju10

Nunca tinha escrito nada deste anime e, sinceramente, nunca tinha ouvido sequer falar dele - culpa desta fic é da Srta. Tash LeBeau, que me mostrou o amv e me viciou no anime! A fic não está nada de especial, apenas uma ideia súbita que me ocurreu enquanto ouvia a música e, como não tinha nada para fazer (sim, sim, Jay!) decidi escrever a fic. Espero que gostem!

Reviews, please!

_Just_


End file.
